


One step at a time (Borrowed time episode tag) 6x08

by allofspace



Series: Season Six Fix(es) [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: sorry this is so short! feel free to keep requesting more!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veronica_Khuzwayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Khuzwayo/gifts).



> sorry this is so short! feel free to keep requesting more!

This was his last ditch effort. He was desperate to get Kevin to understand how important it was that Jill turned on her father. Mike felt dirty for lying to Kevin so much, but this was the right choice for them whether it helped Mike or not. 

“Harvey wouldn’t let that happen,” Mike said. It was hard to put into words how much he believed in that statement. He knew it would be meaningless to Kevin, just another lawyer giving false hopes and fake promises. 

“He doesn’t give a shit about me!” Kevin was yelling and Mike’s desperation was rising. He just didn’t know how to get the point across to Kevin. He wasn’t listening. 

“Maybe not, but he does give a shit about me!” Mike didn’t even mean to say it really, but it was all he could think of. He didn’t even realize how much he believed it until it burst out of his mouth. 

For a long time he’d thought he meant very little to Harvey. Especially in the past year with their constant arguing and fighting, and not just the regular bickering. It had been rocky, but everything changed when Mike went to prison. He saw just how hard Harvey would fight for him. There were so many lines Harvey normally wouldn’t cross, and yet he’d cross so many in just a few weeks. All for Mike. And until now, Mike had hardly given it a second thought. He still felt like he’d been fighting against Harvey every step of this process, even though they were on the same side. He suddenly felt guilty for being so hard on Harvey. And another feeling too, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Mike brushed it off. He still had to deal with Kevin.

“What are you saying?” Kevin asked. 

And it all came pouring out. Mike just couldn’t keep lying and pretending that he was invested in this solely for Kevin and his wife. He knew Harvey would be pissed, but really there was no other way. He’d tried everything, and now he wanted to be honest. A new plan was already forming in his head before Kevin took a swing and connected with Mike’s face. 

When Harvey visited him later, Mike watched him carefully. There was instantly worry in Harvey’s eyes and a delicate hand on Mike’s face. 

“Gallo?” He asked. 

“No. Kevin,” Mike laughed bitterly. 

Harvey’s jaw tightened and Mike realized he hadn’t been oblivious to the signs. These protective tendencies Harvey had around Mike. It was as though he’d seen them all and taken note but consciously ignored them so he didn’t have to think about what they meant. 

Harvey’s hand was still on Mike’s face, hand under Mike’s chin. They locked eyes but there was only silence between them. It was oddly intimate and Mike had no idea what to make of it. But it was only a matter of seconds before Harvey was pulling away and putting his professional wall back up. He turned around and began talking about their next plan. Mike swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. They had to finish this first. Get Mike his freedom first and then they could deal with whatever this was. One step at a time.


End file.
